Loser Like Me
by pieface98
Summary: Series of mini stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something that came to my mind when listening to Loser Like Me by Glee.**

**Don't own hoa or glee**

Background info: Nina and the rest of Anubis are in the school choir run by Mr. Winkler.

Nina's POV

I guess since school started people have noticed I had been acting different. I mean at the house I was normal Nina, but at school I was different.

After Prom, Fabian and I started dating. But, since we were crowned prom king and queen, people wanted to know who I was. So, I became Nina, that American Girl who is here on scholarship.

I will say one thing, guys here aren't afraid to push girls around.

It all started last week, when school restarted. I was happy to be back with my boyfriend, but as I walked alone through one of the halls…

_Flashback_

"_Hey Nina." A tall guy said._

"_Hi!" I smiled._

_He hit my books down and pushed me against the locker._

I told Mr. Sweet and he got detention, but that didn't stop him.

At school I was afraid to turn a corner, I was afraid he would be there.

Today, I went to watch Mick play football (English football). The whole house did. But _he _was on the team.

"hey Fabian?" I said, "What's that guy's name?"

"Justin." He answered.

Justin locked eyes with me. He cracked his knuckles and smiled in a mean way.

"Guys, I have to go!" I shouted.

"Nina, we have to support Mick!" Amber shouted.

"What's the matter?" Fabian asked.

"I just really have to go," he looked at me again, "I don't feel well."

The next day I failed a pop quiz from Mr. Winkler. I couldn't concentrate because Justin was in that class.

As I walked out the of the class but was corner at the door, by my house and Mr. Winkler.

"Nina what happened to you?" Mr. Winkler asked, "You don't look that good."

"I'm just stressed okay?" I told them.

"What do you possibly have to be stressed about?" Jerome asked.

"Just… school and stuff." I lied.

"Funny you seemed fine last year and you a had a lot more on your hands." Patricia said.

"Just please leave me alone!" I shouted. I pushed past them and out the door. I'll give three guesses on who I rammed into.

I ran from Justin as fast as I can. Back to the house. When I was safe behind the doors, I got to my knees and cried.

"Nina?" Trudy asked, "What's the matter? Shouldn't you be at choir?"

_No, he'll be there waiting when it lets out._

"Who?" Trudy asked.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes."

UGH!

"Nina who?" Trudy asked.

"This guy! He pushes me around, calls me names! He has been harassing me ever since I got back to school! It has gotten so bad that I failed at test because he was in the class and I couldn't concentrate!" I cried.

"Nina, why didn't you say anything?" I heard Fabian's voice from behind.

I hugged him and cried onto his shoulder.

"I thought he would just back off, but he never did. I didn't want pity, I'm sorry!" I blubbered.

"Nina, there's nothing to be sorry about!" he said, "Just ignore him, and I'm here to protect you. Nobody can touch you, I promise."

"You know Fabian, I have a song we should sing for the school performance on Friday." I smiled.

FRIDAY

_Nina: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_All: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Fabian: Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

'_Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

'_Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_All: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Girls: Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up-up in the air_

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care_

_You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones_

_Like a rocket, just watch me go_

_Yeah, l-o-s-e-r_

_I can only be who I are_

_All: Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the words you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me _

I didn't care anymore. After the performance, it's as if Justin disappeared. Until, the next Friday.

"Hey Nina." Justin said, "I'm really sorry about everything, but I just wanted to know if you'd go out with me?"

I smiled, "No." I shut my locker and walked away.

_Read more: .#ixzz1VWn5RnrW_


	2. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE! VERY INMPORTANT!**

**Okay, so I decided that I will turn Loser Like Me into a sort of story. **

**I'm going to right little one chapter stories, and at the end of each one will be a song. Like Loser Like Me. The name will remain the same. Okay, byez! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys here's the next one. All of them are in order, BTW.**

Nina's POV

I saw Jerome and Alfie take Fabian's journal. A good girlfriend would get it back for him. 

So I did, I snuck in their room and found the journal.

I walked into Fabian's room and was about to put in back when, "What the hell, Nina!"

Fabian. Crap!

"Well?" he said.

"I was um, looking for my umm copy of Harry Potter." I lied.

"Liar." He said.

"Fabian! It's really not what it looks like!" I told him.

"Liar!" he said again.

"Really, you know I wouldn't do that! I love you." I yelled, tears threatening to fall.

"LIAR!" he shouted, "Get out of here we are done!"

I ran out crying.

I saw everyone staring.

I just looked at them and walked away. Actually, RAN away. Into the pouring rain.

"NINA!" Mick shouted chasing after me.

Mick and I, weren't really good friends. But, what he was doing was sweet.

He was a fast runner and caught up with me easily. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Mick. Just nothing." I said.

"Yeah, and nothing is why you ran out crying." He asked.

I stayed silent, "Okay."

He threw me over his shoulder and carried me, kicking and screaming back to the house.

Everyone saw. And when I say everyone, that includes Fabian. Who I am officially pissed at for not giving me the chance to explain.

Oh who am I kidding I would have done the exact same thing.

"Hey, Fabian." Mick said. "Can you get two towels please."

"I can get one towel." He said.

"For me or for your girlfriend?" Mick asked,

"What girlfriend?" Fabian questioned.

"Git. Jerome, please!" Mick said.

"Fine." Jerome said getting up.

He handed me and Mick a towel and we sat on the couches.

NEXT DAY: CHOIR

"Okay!" Mr. Winkler said, "Who has something prepared for today?"

"I do!" my hand shot in the air.

"Okay, Nina go ahead."

_Nina: I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place._

_And you're still probably working_

_At a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_Did it ever get you far?_

_You never seem so tense, love_

_Never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_Truth be told I miss you_

_Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_If you look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_All Minus Fabian: When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Nina: When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell _

The class clapped and I curtsied.

"I have one!" Fabian said.

"Okay, go Fabian." Mr. Winkler said.

_Fabian: the powerlines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_not answering my phone_

_all the games you played , the promises you made_

_couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains_

_lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight_

_I beginning to see the light_

_blow the candles out ,looks like a solo tonight_

_but I think I'll be alright_

_been black and blue before_

_there's no need to explain_

_I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste_

_you're invisible , invisible to me , my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face_

_lost sight, couldn't see , _

_when it was you and me _

_blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight_

_I beginning to see the light_

_blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight_

_but I think I'll be alright!_

_One day_

_you will wake up_

_with nothing but "you're sorrys "_

_and someday_

_you will get back_

_everything you gave me !_

_blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight_

_I beginning to see the light_

_blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight_

_but I think I'll be alright !_

Mr. Winker clapped, but that's it. Poor Fabian. Everyone else knew what really happened.

"Ugh!" Amber shouted, "Jason my I have the mic?"

"Sure?" Jason said.

"FABIAN!" Amber shouted into the mic.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Nina didn't read you're journal, she saw Jerome and Alfie take it and went to put it back, dammit!"

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yes, but you never gave me a chance to explain." I told him.

"Sorry, will you take me back?" he asked.

"Not yet." I said.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys all probably hate me! But, hey here it is!**

**Don't own hoa or any of the songs!**

Nina's POV

"Okay, guys. Which song should we rehearse?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Total Eclipse of the Heart." I said.

"Okay, Nina, Fabian, GO!"

_Fabian. Turn around_

_Nina. Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_And you're never coming round_

_Fabian. Turn around_

_Nina. Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

_of listening to the sound of my tears_

_Fabian. Turn around_

_Nina. Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_that the best of all the years have gone by_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_and then I see the look in your eyes_

_Fabian. Turn around bright eyes_

_Nina. Every now and then I fall apart_

_Fabian. Turn around bright eyes_

_Nina. Every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_(all of the time)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do_

_Both. A total eclipse of the heart_

_Nina. Once upon a time there was light in my life_

_But now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say_

_Both. A total eclipse of the heart_

_Fabian. Turn around bright eyes_

_Nina. Every now and then I fall apart_

_Fabian. Turn around bright eyes_

_Nina. Ever now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_(all of the time)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_(Forever's gonna start tonight)_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_Nothing I can do_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

_Fabian. Turn around bright eyes_

The class clapped and we smiled. We looked at each other but closed our eyes and looked away.

I think, I tortured him enough. I'll go take him back.

"FABIAN!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I kissed him in response.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

**Okay, ending sucks. But, I thought this story sucked soooo yeah. Until next time!**


End file.
